Godless
by yume girl 91
Summary: For the object of his obsession; Ichigo was willing to sacrifice everything. All for the merest glance, touch of his God. Slight Au Yaoi AiIchi
1. Chapter 1

Godless

"Ryoka--"

I cut him off, "Ichigo."

The man surveyed me, the hint of a smile forming on his lips, "Ichigo then. What brings you into my inner sanctum?"

He knew I had fought my way inside Las Noches, my objective as everyone believed the rescue of my friend, but what they didn't know and **he** didn't realize either, was that there was another deeper more personal reason then the liberation of the proverbial princess from her captors.

"I want to join you."

His smile froze in place on those thin yet sensual lips. He hadn't been expecting that. I reveled in my slight triumph over God. It isn't easy taking by surprise the mind of one so high.

His deep chocolate eyes passed over me, lingering on my face, staring hard into my gaze, searching for any pre-conceived deception. I shifted the handle of Zangetsu, holding it out in front of me.

Someone moved behind me.

I relaxed and let go. Zangetsu clattered away. The pale, stoic mask-like face of the one whom had taken Orihime, looked at me once then simply picked up my cherished blade. Aizen nodded briefly to him and I felt a slight pang inside.

But we were left alone.

Ulquiorra had been enlightened of the fact that I was little or no threat to his Lord.

Silence.

Then my God spoke, "why?"

Simple.

I shunpo'd to his side. I never thought I would be able to speak these words aloud, nor did I ever dream it possible to be able to come before the man that had stirred these emotions within me. Truth be told, I was a little frightened, though I did my best not to show it, by the ever-present scowl on my face, "because I want to be with you, Sosuke."

He took my face in his hands, I leaned fervently into his touch like a lowly peasant receiving benediction for their sins from an all forgiving God.

"Is that so...Ichigo-kun?" He whispered before gently taking my lips.

~*~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

Note: It's sort of the reverse of the usual AiIchi fics. Ichigo is the one with the infatuation not Aizen... ;p who wouldn't have a crush on that guy! He makes evil look good!

Thanks for reading.

No flames-stupid comments-idiotic spammers!

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

His lips were soft yet domineering on mine. He tasted sweet like hibiscus or some other exotic flower. I was ashamed of my clumsy follow, inexperience showing in my deep flush as he pulled away to study me closer. "You're blushing," _God_ murmured, strong, powerful hands clasping my face. I looked into his eyes, daring to glimpse my reflection there and the unworthiness I was sure he would find.

To my surprise he only laughed quietly, "this changes everything."

I thought of Rukia, Chad, Renji and Uryu. All those whom had followed me blindly never knowing it was all to surrender myself to the hands of their enemy. "Please.." I had never asked for anything in my life. He was looking at me, not denying, nor accepting my request. "Let them go back."

His palms were dry and warm against my face, "is that all you want?"

"Yes." I had already spoken my other desire.

He watched me measurably, "you know they won't stay away."

My eyes lowered, "I know."

He still watched me for a time, his thoughts unfathomable to me even though I longed to know his inner-most being. "..Consider it done." His hand left my face to trail down the side of my throat. My eyelids closed languorously at the wonderful sensation.

"I presume this is your first time?" His voice was like melted honey to my ears, his fingertips rolled over my collarbone, sliding sinuously against the coarse fabric. "Yes.." I whispered, wanting to enfold myself in his embrace. I could sense his soft smile, the light press of his hand against my beating heart. "Good." _God_ said, brushing his lips along my jaw line. I ached at the depth in his voice, my breath becoming short.

"I shall relish marking you as mine."

*~* Aizen's quarters *~*

His hands pushed the confining robes away.

I arched and gasped as his fingers grazed my nipples, he was kissing me now, trailing hot moist nips and licks across my pulse. I felt the dip of his hand slip lower, fondling my clothed arousal. The gasp left my parted lips before I was able to hold it down. He chuckled throatily, pressing a kiss to my adam's apple. I hated seeming so inexpert, soft mewls escaping the confines of my mouth every few minutes in the wake of his touches and caresses.

He didn't seem to mind.

Not of his hand slipping inside my hakama, the delicate yet erotic feel of his long fingers running up and down my length. I hardened until the confines had grown tight and his own erection was hard and pressing into my hip. "Sosuke..." I murmured, feeling his free hand tug the ends of my sash loose, the hakama became nothing but hindrances to the heat burning in our loins.

My length was freed at last. His was as well. When he found the time to slip from his clothing is beyond me. I guess there are some things humans aren't meant to understand about God. I brushed these thoughts aside, I didn't like things I couldn't understand, but then I didn't care at that moment as my eyes drank in his muscular form, bronzed like a Greek God. "Sosuke.." I whispered more urgently, bracing my hands against his broad shoulders. The muscles contracted smoothly, flawlessly beneath my palms, I enjoyed the feeling of our bodies moving against one another, grinding my hips slowly against his.

We kissed long and slow. His tongue tangled in mine and for not the second time in the same day, I submitted easily, letting him in without hindrance to explore the warm crevice of my mouth.

"Ichigo-kun.." desire laced with supreme control.

I shuddered, not bothering to disguise the heat in my gaze lingering on his magnificent erection. He turned me over, I settled obligingly, spreading my legs apart as he knelt into me. I felt his breath ghost along my shoulder blades, his lips lingering at the back of my neck beneath my hairline.

"It'll hurt.." he whispered and I felt a fluttery sensation within the depths of my want.

_Cared_. _He cared_.

"But, I'll be gentle." he added, brushing another kiss to my neck. I was scarcely able to form a coherent thought or sentence as the next, his fingers were probing my tight passage.

He soothed my cries of pain with more gentle kisses and quiet murmurs of _it would fade_, eventually scissoring his fingers, digging deeper searching for something. I tried to get used to having something up where things were only meant to come out, for I knew as the slippery head of his erection thrummed and slipped against my inner thigh, what was to come.

I couldn't stop, however, the soft hisses and tearing at my own lip.

I wanted to tell him to pull out and at the same time I wanted it.

I wanted to experience the sharp, aching joy a woman felt as she took a man inside her.

"Ugh..unh..unh.." my back arched trying desperately to experience more of that sudden, blissful feeling.

"There you are.." his voice was lightly teasing. I writhed as he angled his fingers, stroking that spot once again. "Does that feel good, Ichigo-kun?" I nodded jerkily, my body quivering from the waves of pleasure emanating from that one place inside. I mourned the loss of his fingers buried in me as he pulled out, but soon they were replaced by something much larger and thicker.

I swallowed my fear, easing myself to my knees with the guidance of his hand on my hip.

His full erection nudged at my cheeks, his fingers drew invisible swirls on my skin. I held my breath, waiting for him to enter me. To my surprise, I felt his arm curve around, his hand tilt my chin toward my shoulder where he leaned, his chocolate brown orbs staring deeply into mine. "Ichigo..what am I to you?"

I could smell his scent, like flowers in water mingled with the more primal scent of his lust. Without hesitation, I answered, "my God."

A smile curved his lips and lit up the depths of his dark eyes.

He said no more as he pushed past my last ring of resistance, burying himself up to the hilt within my aching body...

*~* Elsewhere in Las Noches*~*

Rukia knew it was an Espada. This black-haired, green-eyed being in white that had appeared before her, watching her idly as thought bored with its surroundings.

"Woman." _His _voice was deep.

Rukia thought its spirit pressure felt familiar. _Similar to the one_...

"I am to escort you to a place within Hueco Mundo where a portal can be opened to the world of the living."

Her eyes widened with realization. _She had felt seconds before Ichigo's had disappeared! _"You bastard!" She charged at him, lifting Sode no Shirayuki high, "what have you done to Ichigo!?!"

"Foolish trash."

Her progress was halted. _Why?_ Sode no Shirayuki fell from her trembling, suddenly flaccid fingers. Rukia slowly tilted her head down, regarding the pale white hand slipping moistly from between her breasts. Blood rained down the front of her shihakusho. She fell to her knees numbly. "I..hate your kind." with as much strength as she could muster, she spat at his lower half. Red tinged her saliva.

The Espada stared down at her apathetically, "I've not harmed Ichigo Kurosaki in any way."

Rukia looked up at him with large uncomprehending eyes. _What-?! Then--_

His piercing viridian orbs closed, "there is no reason to." His eyes opened, staring straight into the depths of hers, "in fact he is with my Lord at this very moment."

"Wha--no!! I don't believe--" her vision blackened and Rukia saw no more.

~To be continued~

AN: thanks to all who reviewed last time! ^^

No flames-haters of yaoi-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on my side, my face half-concealed by the pillow. _God's_ quiet tones floated over me. Ulquiorra had come and _he_ had slipped from me to hear the report.

"One was injured?"

My breath caught. _Who had it been?_ I hadn't wished for any of my friends to be hurt.

"It was unavoidable." Ulquiorra's tone was succinct, lacking emotion. "The woman resisted."

_Rukia! _ A shudder of remorse gripped me from the depths of my soul. Though I knew my deception would cause them pain, I didn't mean for it to end like this. For them to come to harm because of me.

The tone in _his_ voice surprised me. "It is impermissible that they should've been harmed Ulquiorra." Reproving. Gently criticizing as a father should over his children. "I'm sorry that I should have caused you displeasure over my actions." I did not like Ulquiorra. His obvious servility and admiration for every fiber of God's being, made me believe it went deeper than simple reverence for one so great.

"It is alright." A gentle smile in his voice. "As long as it doesn't occur again."

"Yes, my Lord." Ulquiorra basked in the light of the moon. I felt sick with resentment.

"Where is she now, Ulquiorra?" His long, muscular form lounged in the doorway, the flowing white robe he had slipped on over the hakama bared his chest. The hands that had caressed my most intimate places, lay on either side of the door. _My God was breathtaking to glimpse the way I had from his rise to the heavens that fateful day_. Yet his presence was even more magnificent when I had come before him again.

"In the sick bay. Szayel is attending her," Ulquiorra said after a long moment. "The rest of Kurosaki's friends have departed, save for the Shinigami-and...another."

Surprise colored _his_ tone. "Ah.. another one who refused then, Ulquiorra?"

"No, my Lord. This one has agreed to join us in exchange for staying by Kurosaki's side."

~To be continued~

AN: another thing, Aizen is referenced sometimes as being like the moon for the Hollows-hence _Ulquiorra basking in the light of the moon_.

Thanks for reading!

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! ^^


End file.
